


What Is This Magic?!

by swag_boi_hourz



Series: Random Emo Oneshots [1]
Category: As It Is (Band), Tonight Alive, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_boi_hourz/pseuds/swag_boi_hourz
Summary: It's a couple weeks into the 2018 Vans Warped Tour, Patty needs help with boys, and also to repaint his nails black, which he gets Jenna's help for...





	What Is This Magic?!

Patty POV

10:20, I got out of my bus to meet Jenna, only half ready, but it didn't matter.

"What's up" she said, sliding over a black nail polish to me.

"I need some advice" I replied.

"About what?" Jenna asked.

"Boys" I responded.

"Who have you taken a liking to?" she continued questioning.

"Awsten, I've known him for a while now, and now I feel like we have this sort of connection, like a friendship, but more." I answered.

I saw Awsten get out of his bus and walk towards Jenna and I. We both fall quiet.

Awsten POV

it was 10:30 in the morning and I got off of the bus to find and eyeliner-less Patty at a table painting his nails black, talking to Jenna, who is painting her nails yellow. I decide to join them. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Patty.

"Good morning, Awsten" Patty greeted me

"Good morning to you to Patrick" I said teasingly

"No need to be so formal Awsten Constantine Knight" Jenna joked

"That was quite formal, Jenna I Don't Know Your Middle Name McDougall" I said in response.

All of us laughed and then Jenna passed a bottle of a sparkly nail polish to Patty, who gave it to me.

"If your gonna stick around might as well do your nails to" Patty said.

I examined the nail polish further, there were larger glitter flakes, and the flakes appeared to shift in rainbows.

"What is this magical shit!?!" I yelled in awe.

"It's a holo taco" Jenna said.

"Please translate" I requested.

"A holo taco is a holo topcoat, holo meaning holographic, which means magical shifting rainbows, and that is a topcoat with holo flakes in it, a holo-flakey taco" Patty said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Thank you for the explanation" I said.

"I'm gonna go back to my bus for a little bit to get a striping brush and sunflower decals" Jenna said, and left.

Patty POV

I watched Awsten paint his nails, adding a second coat of black to mine to make them opaque.

"How the fuck is this so pretty?" Awsten asked.

"How the fuck are you so pretty?" I literally thought out loud.

"Thank you, Patrick" Awsten responded. I felt my face getting red.

"Could you please not call me that" I said, trying to sound annoyed, but it's hard to be annoyed at someone as cute as Awsten.

"Why, you always blush when I call you that and you are so cute when you blush" Awsten just blurted out. I felt my face get redder.

"Love you too" I said, probably blushing even more.

"Wait, for real?" Awsten asked.

"Yes for real, now kiss" Jenna said, as she had returned.

I kissed him, the lips I had longed for were finally on my own, and it feels like the world is falling into place. We awkwardly sat there making out for about five minutes, until realizing that we should probably go to catering.


End file.
